YOU'RE MY SUN
by Syahayaff
Summary: #VERKWAN #VERNON #SEUNGKWAN #SEVENTEEN #YAOI #ROMANCE #BOKURANOSVT


TITTLE : You're My Sun

Notes : kalau penasaran maksud dari Vernon ngebunuh, boleh dibaca cerita sebelumnya yang

Judulnya "Holding on to My Hand". Terimakasih!^^

-...-

Setahun setelah kejadian penabrakan hoshi dan penusukkan woozi, akhirnya terungkap bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Vernon. Kini Vernon harus mendekam dibalik penjara.

"Vernon, kenapa kau menusuk woozi hyung? Kenapa kau menabrak woozi hyung?" seungkwan terlihat sedang mengintrogasi Vernon disebuah tempat. Ya! Tempat itu dibalik jeruji besi.

"A.. A…ku" jawab Vernon terbata-bata.

"Lihat akibatnya sekarang? Hoshi hyung meninggal. Woozi hyung masih depresi walau sekarang sudah sehat. Posisimu di geng itu tak akan membahagiakanmu. Karenamu orang lain menderita. Aku tak masalah atas kekalahan kita. Tapi kan….." Omel Seungkwan yang kemudian ditepis Vernon.

"Sudah cukup seungkwan. Ini semua sudah terjadi. Aku menyesal!. Aku terlalu emosi waktu itu. Aku ingin membunuh hoshi hyung tetapi malah kena woozi hyung. Lalu aku kabur pergi dan tak sengaja menabrak hoshi hyung." Jawab Vernon yang terlihat stress.

"Untung kau masih sekolah jadi hukumanmu diringankan. Jangan sedih ya. Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu." Ucap seungkwan.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu ya." Sambung seungkwan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengunjungiku. Sampaikan maaf dan rasa bersalahku ini pada Woozi hyung." Balas Vernon diiringi senyuman.

Seungkwan tersenyum lalu pergi pulang dengan rasa berat hati. Dia tidak tega membiarkan seorang anak SMA seperti Vernon mendekam dibalik jeruji besi yang dingin itu. Hatinya sedih karena harus jauh dari kekasihnya itu. Vernon pun sekarang merasa frustasi dan dihantui penyesalan. Dia sekarang tak bisa bersekolah,bermain,bebas melakukan apapun karena harus mendekam 6 bulan di penjara. Ditambah lagi semester ini adalah semester akhir menuju kelulusannya. Vernon semakin bersedih dan iapun jauh dari orang tuanya yang tinggal di Amerika.

-...-

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah 3 bulan kau disini. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya seungkwan yang sedang mengunjungi Vernon.

"Aku ingin cepat cepat keluar dari sini. Kenapa kau masih bertahan bersamaku? Seme lain yang lebih baik dariku masih banyak diluar sana." Ucap Vernon menunduk.

"Kalau aku tidak bertahan,mungkin saat ini aku sudah bersama orang lain. Kau bosan dengan kedatanganku ya?" ucap seungkwan yang sedang memakan roti lalu menyuapi roti itu ke mulut Vernon.

"Bukan begitu seungkwanie. Aku kan…." Jawab Vernon dengan mulut yang masih penuh roti.

"Habiskan dulu baru jawab. Hahaha" balas seungkwan sambil tertawa lalu memberikan roti itu pada Vernon.

"Eh iya ini catatan matematika ku. Kau pelajari ya. Sebentar lagi kan kita ujian." Ucap seungkwan sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya."kalau yang ini buku tulis kosong,sudah ada pensil,pulpen dan penghapusnya. Jangan lupa belajar ya." Ujar seungkwan sambil menyodorkan 2 buku.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot seperti itu?" Balas Vernon yang kaget.

"Aku ingin kita sama-sama lulus. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?" Jawab seungkwan.

"Sudah terima saja." Lanjut seungkwan.

"Aku ingat. Terimakasih seungkwannie." Balas Vernon yang kemudian menerima buku itu.

"Waktunya sudah habis. Aku pulang dulu ya?" Ucap seungkwan sambil menyodorkan tangannya melalui celah celah jeruji besi itu. Vernon menyalami tangan seungkwan sambil tersenyum. Dia sebenarnya berat saat melihat seungkwan pulang dari mengunjunginya setiap hari. Semakin hari dia semakin merindukan seungkwan. Dia sangat mencintai seungkwan tetapi dia juga tak tega melihat seungkwan yang setia padanya. Setiap hari seungkwan selalu mengunjunginya setiap sore jam 5. Ntah itu membawakan makanan atau meminjamkan catatannya sepulang sekolah. Seungkwan adalah satu-satunya anak yang mengunjunginya seperti ini. Biasanya hari senin dia meminjamkan catatan bahasa, selasa matematika, rabu fisika, kamis kimia, jum'at biologi, dan setiap sabtu dan minggu dia mengajari hal-hal yang Vernon tak mengerti dari pelajaran-pelajaran tersebut. Seungkwan tak pernah absen mengunjunginya setiap hari dalam 1 jam kunjungan per harinya yang diberikan penjaga penjara dan ia memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik dan selalu tepat waktu. Ia selalu pergi kesitu dengan sepeda kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Saat iya keluar dari situ pasti saat matahari terbenam.

Hari itu seungkwan tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin melihat sunset dipantai.

Iya duduk dipinggir pantai sambil melihat kearah sunset.

"Ditempat ini, 4 bulan yang lalu kita masih bermain dan melihat sunset bersama. Jangankan kau,aku saja ingin kau cepat-cepat keluar. Walau aku menemuimu setiap hari,tetap saja aku merindukanmu bersama ditempat ini. Hansol ah~" gumamnya sambil menikmati sunset dengan hati yang sangat sedih.

Sehabis sunset iapun pulang ke rumah.

-...-

Hari ini tepat 3,5 bulan Vernon mendekam dipenjara. Seungkwan hari ini pulang terlambat. Dan waktu kunjungan hanya tinggal 30 menit lagi. Vernon yang harap-harap cemas menunggu seungkwan hanya bisa terdiam sambil memeluk celah jeruji besi.

"Kwannie ku, kau kemana? Tumben kau belum kesini." Kata Vernon dalam hati.

Seungkwan yang terlambat pulang itu seketika langsung mengambil sepedahnya lalu menggoesnya dengan kencang agar cepat sampai ke tempat Vernon. Dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan dia langsung berlari ke ruangan Vernon.

"Tumben telat kwan." Sambut Vernon.

"Maafkan aku hah hah. Tadih akuh ada pelajaran tambahanhh hah." Jawab seungkwan sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Tidak apa. Waktu tinggal 15 menit lagi. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Vernon sambil mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari celah jeruji lalu menepuk-nepuk atas kepala seungkwan sambil tersenyum.

Seungkwan langsung mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya hasil pelajaran tadi dan memberikannya pada Vernon.

"Pelajarilah. Kalau ada yang tak kau mengerti bisa kau tanyakan besok. Kata seokmin songsaenim sebulan lagi kita ujian. Kau jangan lupa belajar ya." Ucap seungkwan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Hati-hati disini." Sambung seungkwan.

"Hmmm ne. terimakasih banyak seungkwannie. Hati-hati juga ya." Balas Vernon.

Seungkwanpun segera pulang.

Malam harinya seokmin dan wonwoo mengunjungi Vernon di penjara. Mereka masih memakai seragam gurunya dengan membawa beberapa buku. Karena itu memang jam kunjungan sungguhan, jadi Vernon bisa keluar sementara waktu ke ruangan khusus pengunjung.

"Vernon-ah, apa kabarmu?" sambut wonwoo yang tengah duduk bersama seokmin. Lalu Vernon duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Baik songsaenim." Jawab Vernon.

"Vernon, sudah sampai mana pelajaranmu? Seungkwan pasti suka meminjamkanmu buku catatannya kan?" ucap seokmin.

"B… Bagaimana songsaenim bisa tau?" jawab Vernon gugup.

"Panggil saja kami saem." Jawab DK sambil tersenyum.

"Penjaga bercerita kepada kami. Kalian sungguh hebat, khususnya seungkwan. Kau harus berterimakasih padanya." Sambung wonwoo. Vernon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"kurang lebih sebulan lagi kalian akan ujian akhir untuk kelulusan. Sekolah memberikan kesempatan kepadamu untuk mengikuti ujian tetapi ditempat yang berbeda. Kau senang hm?" ucap pak seokmin.

"kami juga akan memberikan pelajaran untukmu setiap hari Senin,Kamis dan Sabtu setiap malamnya disini."

"Sungguh saem? Terimakasih saem,terimakasih banyak." Jawab Vernon sambil menyalami tangan kedua saemnya itu. Vernon menangis bahagia.

"Tolong jangan beritahu seungkwan tentang hal ini." Ujar Vernon.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu ya. Hati-hati nak." Ucap seokmin sambil menepuk pundak Vernon. Mereka pun berdiri. Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambut Vernon. Vernon membungkuk pada saem-saemnya.

"Hati-hati saem." Ujar Vernon. Para saemnya itupun segera pulang.

-...-

"Seminggu lagi kau ujian, bagaimana seungkwan mu?" Tanya seokmin.

"Dia sudah seminggu tak pergi kesini. Aku khawatir dengannya." Jawab Vernon.

"Wonwoo saem kemana?" sambung Vernon.

"Dia sedang sakit jadi tak bisa menemaniku hari ini. Apa masih ada soal yang tak kau mengerti?" jawab seokmin.

"Semoga wonwoo saem lekas sembuh ne. Tidak ada saem, sudah cukup hehe." Jawab Vernon sambil menunjukkan senyum giginya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya. Kebetulan ini ada titipan surat untukmu dari seungkwan." Ujar seokmin sebari memberi Vernon surat yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

"S..S..surat?" jawab Vernon.

"Hmm ambilah." jawab seokmin sambil menyodorkan surat itu.

"Terimakasih saem." Ucap Vernon sambil menerima surat itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya nak." Ucap seokmin sambil menunjukkan senyum kudanya(?) dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ne. Hati-hati saem." Ucap Vernon sambil sedikit membungkuk. Seokmin tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sementara Vernon kembali ke ruangannya untuk segera tidur. Iapun tiduran diatas kasurnya. Lalu ia membuka surat seungkwan lalu membacanya.

"Vernon-Ah Annyeong~

Apa kabarmu? Sudah seminggu aku tak ke tempatmu.

Mianhae,aku sibuk belajar untuk ujian minggu depan. Doakan aku agar lulus ujian dan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan ne! kkk~^^

Aku selalu medoakan yang terbaik untukmu disini.

Aku sangat sedih, kau tak ikut ujian bersamaku. Jaga kesehatanmu ya. Selesai ujian aku akan mengunjungimu.

Boo Seungkwan."

Itu isi suratnya. Vernon tersenyum sambil memeluk surat itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku selalu mendoakanmu disini. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Aku juga harus bisa. Aku akan memberikan kejutan kelulusanku ini padamu nanti." Gumamnya dalam hati. Lalu ia tertidur sebari masih memeluk surat itu.

*seminggu kemudian*

Hari ujianpun tiba. Seungkwan sudah siap untuk menghadapinya. Dia sudah belajar semaksimal mungkin. Dan tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Vernon. Ia telah menyerut pensilnya,tak lupa menyiapkan alat tulis lainnya. Ia juga sudah duduk rapi dimeja. Tak lama kemudian bel ujian dimulai pun berbunyi. Soal sudah dibagikan oleh pengawas.

"Hmm aku sudah siap. Aku pasti bisa." Gumam seungkwan dalam hati. Iapun memulai mengerjakan soal ujian fisikanya itu.

30 menit kemudian ia tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah feeling yang aneh. Ia merasakan bahwa Vernon ada diujian hari itu dan Vernon memanggilnya. Tapi ia melihat ke sekitar bahwa disitu tak ada Vernon.

"Ah sudahlah seungkwan. Itu hanya halusinasi." Itu fikirnya. Seungkwanpun melanjutkan mengisi soal ujian.

Sementara dipenjara,diwaktu yang sama Vernon juga menghadapi ujian dan diawasi oleh Seokmin dan Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya seokmin. Vernon mengangguk sebari tersenyum gugup. Wonwoopun membagikan soal ujian dan mengawasi Vernon. Vernon pun memulai ujiannya, 30 menit kemudian terlintas sesuatu didalam fikirannya.

"Boo seungkwan,bagaimana ini? Aku bingung. Tapi aku tak akan mengecewakanmu." Gumamnya dalam hati. Lalu ia melanjutkan mengerjakan soal itu.

Satu setengah jam kemudian jam ujian selesai. Vernon dan seungkwan mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka pada pengawas masing masing.

Setelah beberapa hari, ujian pun selesai. Seungkwan yang sangat girang langsung mendatangi Vernon sepulang sekolah. Lalu segera berlari menghampiri Vernon.

"Vernon ah! Aku sudah menyelesaikan ujianku. Minggu depan kelulusan akan diumumkan. Aku sangat senang sekali." Ujar seungkwan. Vernon hanya tersenyum dibalik wajah murungnya. Vernon pun seketika melamun.

"Aku juga begitu sayang. Semoga kita lulus bersama ya." Gumam vernon dalam hati.

"hai Vernon ah. Kenapa kau bengong?" ucap seungkwan sambil mendadah2kan(?) tangannya didepan wajah Vernon. Kemudian Vernon sadar dari lamunannya.

"E..ehh iya maaf. Selamat ya semoga kau lulus." Jawab Vernon.

"aku ingin memelukmu nanti. " kata Vernon dalam hati.

Merekapun bercanda tawa menghabiskan waktu setengah jam yang tersisa itu.

-...-

Seminggu berlalu, pagi-pagi sekali Seokmin dan Wonwoo mendatangi Vernon untuk memberikan surat kelulusannya.

"Hmm buka lah." Ujar wonwoo yang tersenyum dan Seokmin yang menyodorkan suratnya.

Vernon pun membuka surat itu dan terlihat bacaan Choi Han Sol. Ya! Terdapat sebuah kata yang membahagiakan. Vernon LULUS! . Dia tak menyangka. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia sangat senang sekali. Tetapi disisi lain dia sangat sedih karena dia belum memberi tahu seungkwan bahwa masa tahanannya yang berakhir di hari itu karena iya dikasih pengurangan waktu tahanan selama 1 bulan. Di hari itu juga dia harus pergi tapi ia tidak bisa mengabari seungkwan.

"Kemasi barangmu. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Seokmin.

"Umm ne saem." Jawab Vernon yang kemudian pergi keruangannya untuk mengganti baju bebas dan mengambil barang-barang nya yang sudah ia kemas rapi dalam tas. Lalu iya menjinjing 1 tas dan menyandang 1 tas lainnya.

"Hmm. Aku siap." Ucap Vernon saat menghampiri saemnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang." Ucap Wonwoo. Mereka pun berjalan keluar tempat itu.

"Terimakasih penjaga untuk kebaikan kalian selama ini. Maaf apabila aku mempunyai salah." Ucap Vernon pada para penjaga sambil membungkuk 90o . Para penjaga mengiyakan lalu sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Aku pamit ya." Sambung Vernon.

Lalu Seokmin dan Wonwoo mengantar Vernon ke rumahnya dengan mobil Seokmin.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara bebas" gumam Vernon dalam hati.

Sore hari pun tiba. Vernon sudah tiba dirumahnya dan beristirahat.

Seungkwan yang terlihat girang sepulang sekolah itu langsung mengunjungi penjara sambil membawa surat kelulusannya. Tetapi apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat Vernon sudah tidak ada ditempat itu. Ia pun bertanya pada salah satu penjaga.

"Permisi pak,kemana perginya Vernon?" Tanya seungkwan.

"Vernon sudah keluar dari tahanan nak. Dia menerima keringanan hukuman." Jawab salah satu penjaga.

"Lalu sekarang dia kemana?" Tanya seungkwan lagi.

"dia sudah diantar pulang tadi. Aku tak tahu kemana." Jawab penjaga.

"Terimakasih pak." Ucap seungkwan yang kemudian keluar dari tempat itu. Lalu ia berlari ke pantai tempat ia biasa berdiam sambil menangis. Ia langsung duduk bersender di pohon kelapa sambil melihat ke arah laut.

"Vernon ah, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Aku tak tahu dimana keberadaanmu sekarang. Kau jahat. Jahat!" gumam seungkwan sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia masih menangis kecewa mendengar itu. Ia pun berteriak "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Vernooon!" sambil menendang kerikil didepannya.

-...-

Sebulan berlalu, seungkwanpun mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Disisi lain Vernon juga mengikuti ujian di perguruan tinggi yang sama hanya saja berbeda harinya dengan seungkwan. Sebulan sudah Vernon tak mengabari seungkwan. Tetapi seungkwan tetap setia menunggunya sekalipun tak ada kabar dari Vernon bahkan sepucuk surat sekalipun. Vernon sudah mengetahui bahwa seungkwan ingin masuk ke perguruan tinggi itu makanya Vernon ikut ujian juga diperguruan tinggi itu.

Seminggu kemudian Vernon diam-diam melewati depan rumah seungkwan dan memasukkan sepucuk surat kedalam kotak pos depan rumah seungkwan. Lalu ia mengendap-endap pergi dari situ. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seungkwan yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke perguruan tinggi untuk mengambil hasil tesnya itu melihat kotak pos berisi surat.

"Dari siapa ini?" ucapnya. Lalu ia membuka surat itu.

"Seungkwan-Ah, apa benar ini rumahmu?

Semoga aku tidak salah alamat ya. Maaf baru mengabarimu karena aku lupa alamat rumahmu dan baru ingat kemarin.

Aku sangat merindukanmu dan ingin memelukmu.

Bagaimana sekarang? Kau pasti sudah lulus kan?

Semoga kau lulus juga di perguruan tinggi impianmu itu ya.

Kau tak usah memikirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir^^

Aku tak sabar ingin melihat matahari kita di pantai itu. Sudah lama kita tak kesana bersama kan? Tapi,Matahari milikku adalah dirimu. Tak perlu ke pantai, dihati ini saja aku sudah merasa hangat karena sinarmu. Kkk~

Saranghaeyo~

Choi Han Sol"

Begitu isi suratnya. Seungkwan disitu kaget bercampur perasaan marah dan bahagia. Ia marah karena Vernon hanya mengabarinya lewat surat. Tapi ia senang karena Vernon yang selama ini ia tunggu akhirnya memberi kabar. Iapun segera pergi berangkat ke perguruan tinggi.

Setelah Vernon menaruh surat dirumah seungkwan,ia langsung menuju ke perguruan tinggi terburu-buru dengan motornya. Ia tak ingin seungkwan mengetahui kalau ia ikut ujian diperguruan tinggi yang sama dengan seungkwan. Ia pun segera melihat hasilnya dan ternyata ia lulus. Ia pun langsung pulang ke rumah dan 2 minggu lagi ia akan resmi menjadi mahasiswa baru di perguruan tinggi tersebut.

Saat Vernon keluar gerbang dengan motornya, terlihat seungkwan yang sedang berjalan kaki masuk ke arah gerbang gedung perguruan tinggi itu. Vernon yang melihat seungkwan itu langsung menggas motor ninja merahnya itu agar segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah sial,hampir saja aku ketahuan!" gumam Vernon dalam hati

"Eh.. itu Vernon kan? Apa aku tak salah liat?" ujar seungkwan yang langsung berhenti melangkahkan kakinya didepan gerbang itu saat melihat motor Vernon.

"Tapi mukanya tertutup helm. Bagaimana bisa aku mengetahuinya?" gumam seungkwan.

"Ah sudahlah, halusinasi." Gumam seungkwan lagi dalam hatinya.

Ia pun segera bergegas ke ruangan pengambilan hasil ujian. Dan ternyata ia lulus di perguruan tinggi itu. Saking girangnya mengetahui itu,ia tak sempat melihat table daftar nama orang-orang yang lulus ujian itu. Padahal disitu juga tercantum nama Vernon. Seungkwan langsung pulang untuk memberi tahu ibunya.

-...-

2 minggu berlalu. Hari ini Seungkwan dan Vernon akan resmi menjadi mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi itu. Vernon yang baru saja datang langsung memarkirkan motornya diparkiran lalu membuka helmnya. Sedangkan seungkwan yang telah datang terlebih dahulu langsung berlari mencari ruang kelasnya dan melihat daftar nama mahasiswa yang akan 1 kelas dengannya. Seungkwan membaca perlahan masing-masing nama disitu. Sampai tiba di nomer urutan 18.

"Choi Han Sol?!" seketika seungkwan kaget membacanya dan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apa ini sungguhan? Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Tampar aku!" Gumamnya berbisik.

Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang di belakang seungkwan.

"Sini aku tampar kau!" ucap seseorang itu di belakang. Ya! Itu adalah…

"Nih.." ucap seungkwan sebari membalikkan badannya. "Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu." Gumam seungkwan dalam hati.

"Choi Han Sol?!" ujar seungkwan. Seketika ia tersentak kaget.

"Bukan, ini Vernon. Kau salah orang. Wle." Ucap Vernon sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aku tampar juga kau!" ucap seungkwan kesal. Vernon langsung menariknya ke belakang ruang kelasnya dimana disitu adalah tempat sepi.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Vernon sambil menyenderkan tubuh seungkwan ke tembok.

"Baik,Kau kemana saja! Aku mencarimu waktu itu tapi kau sudah pergi. Aku tak tau kau dimana. Kau jahat!" bentar seungkwan sambil memukul-mukul dada Vernon.

"Hmm sini aku ceritakan." Ucap Vernon yang lalu menyenderkan juga badannya ke tembok tepat disebelah seungkwan.

"Jadi saat kau menghilang seminggu setelah kau datang telat ke penjaraku itu, Seokmin saem dan Wonwoo saem datang padaku. Mereka memberitahu bahwa aku bisa ikut ujian akhir tetapi tempatnya ya dipenjara dan diawasi oleh mereka berdua. Mereka juga memberikan bantuan untuk mengajarkanku setiap senin,kamis dan sabtu malam ditempatku. Tanpamu,aku belajar kepada mereka." Cerita Vernon.

"Hmm.. lanjut." Putus seungkwan.

"Lalu aku menciummu. Mumumu~" ucap seungkwan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lalu mendekati muka seungkwan. Namun seungkwan langsung mendorongnya.

"Kebiasaan. Jangan bercanda." Jawab seungkwan jutek sambil menjitak Vernon.

"Aww. Sakit. Iya iya. Lalu saat kau ujian aku juga ikut ujian. Seminggu setelah itu adalah hari kebebasanku,dimana dihari itu aku jugs menerima kelulusan. Seokmin saem dan Wonwoo saem memberikan surat kelulusanku dan mengantarku pulang. Tapi aku belum sempat memberitahumu." Sambung Vernon.

"Tapikan kau bisa bilang pada seokmin saem?" ucap seungkwan.

"eits.. tunggu dulu." Balas Vernon sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir seungkwan.

"Aku tak mau merepotkan mereka. Mereka sudah banyak membantuku. Aku ingin memberitahumu sendiri. Dan mungkin hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Kau ingat surat yang ku berikan ke rumahmu? Itu aku masukkan kedalam kotak pos sebelum aku berangkat ke perguruan tinggi dan aku buru buru mengambil hasil agar tidak ketahuan olehmu. Dan saat aku pulang,aku melihatmu masuk kedalam gerbang lalu aku menggas kencang motorku agar tak ketahuan olehmu. Bagaimana? Kau terkejut? Kkk~" ucap Vernon lalu ia tertawa.

" jadi itu kau? Aku sudah menduganya. Aku sungguh terkejut. Tapi aku senang kini aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Penantianku selama 2 bulan ini tak sia-sia. Akhirnya ku menemukanmu!" balas seungkwan sambil mencoba memeluknya tapi dicegah oleh Vernon.

"Eits sebentar. Apa kau punya seme lain? Kkk~" Tanya Vernon.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa aku menunggumu kalau aku punya seme lain?" jawab seungkwan.

Vernonpun langsung memeluk erat tubuh seungkwan dan seungkwan membalas pelukannya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu seungkwan. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Vernon.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu Vernon." Balas Seungkwan.

"Sekarang kau ikut aku ya. Aku akan menebus semua ini." Ucap Vernon. Seungkwan pun mengangguk dan langsung mengajaknya ke motornya. Vernon langsung memakai helmnya dan naik ke motor.

"Naik lah kwannie~" ucap Vernon. Seungkwanpun menaiki motor itu lalu Vernon menyalakan dan menjalankan motornya. Ditengah perjalanan, Vernon mulai mengebutkan motornya. Seungkwan yang spontan langsung memeluk Vernon ketika Vernon mengerem mendadak langsung berkata,

"Kenapa kau ngebut. Aku kan takut."

"Nah kita sudah sampai. Turunlah" ucap Vernon.

"Hmm pantai?" seungkwanpun langsung turun lalu menarik Vernon yang belum melepas helmnya itu. Lalu ia duduk dipinggir pantai tempat biasa ia duduk.

"Sunset akan segera tiba!" ujar seungkwan. Vernon hanya tertawa dan langsung duduk disebelah seungkwan sambil membuka helmnya.

"Hmm.. iya." Vernon langsung merangkul seungkwan. dan mataharipun mulai terbenam.

"Bagaimana seungkwannie? Ini kan yang kau mau? Kkk~ aku juga merindukan ini." Ucap Vernon.

"Walau seluruh dunia berubah menjadi musuh. Ku tetap di pihakmu.

Karenanya lupakanlah semua hal yang menyedihkan, tertawa seperti tiada apapun.

Kamu tidak pernah sendirian. Pasti ada yang menanti fajar~" ucap seungkwan sambil sedikit bernyanyi.

"Itu lagu kan? Haha " jawab Vernon. Seungkwan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Matahari selalu terus melihat mimpi.

Walaupun disembunyikan oleh awan hujan.

Ingatlah ada orang yang sedang menantimu.

Hanya engkaulah sang matahariku~" sambung nyanyian seungkwan.

"Hanya kamulah sang matahariku~

Sekarang seungkwanlah sang matahariku~" balas Vernon dnegan nada bernyanyi.

"Jangan kau kalah~ sang matahariku!" ucap seungkwan.

Vernon langsung tertawa dan langsung memeluk erat seungkwan.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu,Boo Seungkwan."

~THE END~

Notes : terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48 – Boku no Taiyou. Liriknya keren:'v yang dinyanyiin itu sepenggal lirik dari lagu itu/?. Nanti kalau udah selesai bikin FF seventeen couple(?),baru bikin versi lain. Sekarang terinspirasi dulu dari lagu 48Fams. Maklum lah aku wota kkk~ terimakasih!^^v


End file.
